Red and Green
by Flame-Fist-Ace
Summary: A new guy arrives at Goode high school and Rachael takes an interest in him and vice-versa but when they reach camp, how far will Drew go just to make him hers. Rated T for language. RachaelxOC and some Percabeth and Jasper and Thalico
1. Chapter 1

(**Red and Green**

**A/N Hey, everyone this is my first PJO fanfic and there are some things you need to know: first, the couple is RachaelxOC. Second, Rachael is not the oracle but she is still a loud into camp half-blood. Third, there is Percabeth and there will be NicoxThalia. That's every thing ya need to know so there is only one thing left to say...ENJOY!**** ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJO T-T but I own Terry O'Neil**

**Chapter One**

**(Rachael P.O.V.)**

It had been two weeks since Percy's girlfriend Annabeth Chase moved to New York and transferred to Goode but I have to say I'm quite pissed off at it because every second of every day she is practically hanging off his arm and every time we talk alone for more than five minutes she will pop up and accuse me of stealing Percy or accuse him of cheating on her.

But all that changed when a new boy who goes by the name of _Terry O'Neil _(he's Northern Irish) joined Goode and I was picked to show him around. I have to say he is quite the gentleman but is also very fun loving (he has pulled a few pranks that even the Stoll brothers would be proud off) but I think I'll start my story from the beginning or when he joined school to be exact.

* * *

><p>Everyone was sitting in homeroom waiting for Mr. Blofis (Percy's step-dad) to arrive and take register and all the normal crud. When Mr. Blofis finally decided to show we all didn't take notice until he announced something that caught us all off guard, "Ok everyone I would like to introduce a new student that is joining our class from a country half way across the planet called <em>Northern Ireland<em> ." at his words everyone broke out whispering to each other but sadly I couldn't make out what they were saying "Please welcome Terry O'Neil." Mr. Blofis concluded as a tall boy around 6ft 3 walked into the room, he was wearing an emerald green jersey with a soccer badge on it and had sandy brown cargo pants on, and was wearing a necklace or more like a piece of black string with a silver shamrock and apple on it . **(A/N It's so hard for me to type this stuff because I'm northern Irish too)** His messy hair was a nice shade of chocolate brown with a blond fringe that was easily natural and his eyes were green like Percy's but sea green, more of a windswept green which made the girls of the class whisper to each other on ways they could attract his attention but judging by the look on his face he'd much rather be sleeping.

"So, Terry would you like to tell the class something about yourself?" asked Mr. Blofis with a small smile "Well, I play football or soccer, I really don't care what you call it, I was the captain and head goalkeeper of my international team, the under 18s of course and I'm a bit of a nerd when it comes to history, science and reading." he stated lazily and everyone, even Annabeth and Percy, stared in disbelief at his last part of his statement because it was quite hard to believe he was a nerd at anything.

"Well I see that you have made quite the accomplishment." Mr. Blofis smiled "Take a seat beside Rachael, she'll show you around the school." Mr. Blofis pointed at me and most of the girls looked at me jealously, he nodded and sat beside me.

"Hey, can I ask... do you like art?" I asked him quietly

He looked at me and replied with a small smile "Yes you can ask... I do love art but I'm only good at manga."

"That's awesome and one more thing... most of the girls in the class are staring at you." I said pleased with the fact he liked art but creped out because of 99% (the 1% being Annabeth of course) staring in his direction.

"Yeah, I know, it used to annoy me but not anymore." he sighed "And just to let you know, I've only ever had one girlfriend before now and she cheated on me."

"_Okaaaay,_ why are you telling me this?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Well, two reasons; first, just so you don't think I'm a _player_ and second, I just feel like I can trust you." was his response

"Terry, Rachael is there something you'd like to share with the class?" asked Mr. Blofis looking up from his notes as the _whole_ turned and stared at us both, we both turned a slight shade of pink. Terry managed to shake it off first and said "No sir, we d..." his voice trailed off as his head dropped to the table unconscious.

"Should we bring him to the nurses office?" asked Annabeth in a slightly worried tone.

Mr. Blofis replied "No, the poor kid has a small case of narcolepsy."

* * *

><p><strong>(Lunch time later that day (still Rachael P.O.V.))<strong>

Lunch time had finally come and Terry has fallen asleep twice so far so let's that that doesn't happen while we're eating . **(A/N I don't have narcolepsy but that happened to me once luckily I wasn't eating soup XP)**

We (Terry and I) walked into the dining hall with Terry attracting a few flirtatious winks from some girls but he seemed unfazed by it and I'm kind of glad.

We spotted Percy and Annabeth at the far end of the lunch hall eating and after we got our food, we joined them.

"Hey guys, as you should know this is Terry O'Neil." I stated as I sat beside Terry, but only because if I sat beside Annabeth or Percy, Annabeth would get suspicious.

"Weren't you the guy that fell asleep in homeroom." Percy said intelligently

"Yes, I am, very glad you noticed." he said biting into an apple "And you're the guy who is swim team captain, with a very pretty girlfriend." Annabeth blushed slightly but quickly snapped out of it.

Before we could do anything else we heard large bloodthirsty roar "No, it can't be." I said quietly "I think it is." said Percy just as quietly and the last thing I would have expected for Terry to say "The Minotaur." we looked at him both shock and confusion present on our faces "If this wasn't serious the look on your face would be priceless." he said before getting up and heading to where the roar came from.

As soon as we snapped out of our shock and got up and followed him, we rounded the corner and there it was tearing down lockers and water posits.

"So how are we gonna take it one this time because we don't have much room to fight it in." said Annabeth thoughtfully.

"Well I don't know about you I plan to crush the piece of shit." said Terry firmly and we just started at him like he was insane which he probably is.

"What do you mean by that?" I said "Because that thing is twice your size and your pretty tall to start off with!"

He smirked "Like this." he turned and faced the Minotaur who at this point was charging right at him, he stuck out his hand with his palm facing the minotaur and slowly and by the look on his face painfully started to ball up his hand into a fist

We continued to stare at him like he was a lune but didn't notice the Minotaur slowly becoming smaller and smaller, by the time we looked at the Minotaur it was the size of a large basket ball and crushed in very odd and disgusting angles, finally the thing exploded in to dust and Terry collapsed.

We took him back to the dining hall and said he fell asleep again, which technically isn't a lie, and so we waited for him to wake up so we could bombard him with questions.

He woke up 15 minutes later and we started to ask him questions at 1000 miles an hour but he only said "Slow, down for a minute because I wanna know something... how many wheels of how many trucks ran over my head just now?" I was really tempted to laugh at his stupidity but managed to hold it back "It wasn't a truck that hit you, you collapsed after you crushed the Minotaur and how did you do that?" asked Annabeth really confused.

"Well after seeing that I thought you might have figured it out by now as I figured out that your demi-gods too, I'm a son of Aeolus, god of the winds." he said taking a sip of apple juice "I control the air around me so I upped the air pressure around the Minotaur's body..." "And by reducing the space you crushed it... that's really smart of you." Annabeth finished off his sentence for him.

"Yeah, thanks Annabeth." He yawned widly.

* * *

><p><strong>(1 Month later (still Rachael P.O.V.))<strong>

It's the last month of term and the school dance in coming in two weeks but in all honesty I'm not too fussed about going because I'm not much of a dancer and nobody has asked me to go yet, were as for Terry on the other hand in being asked left, right and centre by girls that most boys would kill to go out with but he just calmly and gently said no.

"So, Rachael, you got anyone to go to the dance with you?" he asked me as we walked out of our art lesson, I looked at him and said "No, no one has asked me yet."

"Well, that's a bummer, I thought someone as good looking as you would have guy begging you to go with them but let's change that." he said with a small smile but I wasn't paying attention, I was too busy being in shock that he called me good looking "Rachael, wanna go to the dance with me? Or we could go see a movie on Friday instead." once the words finally sunk in I nodded frantically and gave him a peak on the cheek "See you then." and I ran off to find Annabeth and tell her leave Terry standing awestruck with a hand on his cheek where I had just kissed him.

When I found Annabeth the real excitement sunk in "Hey Annabeth!" I called over to her, she walked up to me and said "Hey, Rachael, what's up?" I was feeling very giddy to say the least "Guess who just asked me out on a date."

"I give up, who?"

"Terry."

"Well that's... umm... great, I guess"

* * *

><p><strong>(With Terry (Terry P.O.V.))<strong>

I stood there for what felt like forever but I'm sure it was only 10 seconds as I watched Rachael walk off, I had my hand on my cheek looking extremely stupid and as soon as I snapped out of my trance I turned to go to my next class but walked into Dan, the school's hard lad, needless to say he wasn't exactly pleased.

"Watch, you're going, you Irish sprick!" He spat at me.

"What, oh sorry." was my oh so clever response.

"Oh you will be, punk." he said getting cocky.

I sighed "Again with the threats?"

He signalled for his two cronies to surround me and he smirked "No not threats, promises."

"Oh in that case do you promise to clear off?"

To say he was pissed off would be classed as a major understatement "You won't be making witty come backs after this."

I decided to have a little fun with my powers as they charged at me and keep them in place by upping the air around their bodies so much they are stuck, I walked out of the circle they had '_trapped'_ me in and realised the pressure and they ran into each other knocking themselves out.

**A/N All right that's the end of the first chapter so please tell me what ya think and just to let you know, you can flame all you want I DON'T CARE, I'll only listen to reviews that will help my story and sorry if the characters seem OOC. thanks for reading ****^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red and Green**

**A/N Kay everyone here is the new chapter so please enjoy ****^_^ ****and few more reviews to help with ideas would be nice. thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (WAAHHHH T-T) but I do own Terry O'Neil**

**Chapter 2**

**(Rachael's house (Rachael's POV))**

It's Friday night and that means Terry will be here at any time, I'm so happy, it's gonna be great I just know it.

_Ding-dong _**(A/N very original of me, I'm so proud of myself)** "That's him!" I squealed jumping up and down in the living room in happiness as my dad opened the door, he had wanted to meet Terry ever since I told him about our date to night but that was a major mistake because to him all Irishmen are drunks weather they are northern or not which I find pretty annoying.

"Hello, you much be Terry, my daughter thinks very highly of you." I heard my father say very slowly as if Terry couldn't understand English.

"_s go maith a dhuine uasail go mbeadh a fhios__." _**(A/N it's Irish for 'that's good to know sir') **I poked my head outside the door to make sure it was him because I didn't recognise the language that had just been spoken.

I saw Terry standing there holding his ribs laughing his head off at the confused look on his face which I have to say was pretty funny, I ran up to Terry and gave him a hug "I see you missed me." he said with a small smirk "Hey, no smart remarks Mister." I said smiling poking him in the chest.

He turned to my father holding out his hand "Sorry, about that sir, I've always wanted to see someone's reaction when I spoke my native language, by the way I'm Terry O'Neil." my father shook his hand with a smile growing on his face telling me that he was happy with Terry "Well Mr. O'Neil maybe you could come round some day and teach Rachael and dare **(A/N bad pun)** I say myself some of you native language."

Terry's smile grew almost into a grin which my opinion made him look much better "It would be an honour Mr. Dare, now if you don't mind I must take your daughter out for a meal and a movie."

I was kinda shocked to hear him say meal because he never said anything about a meal when he asked me out but at the same time I was happy to see he cared about me enough to pay for a meal and I'm very glad for it.

As we walked towards his car in a cosy silence he was the first to speak "Might I say you are looking especially beautiful tonight." he said in a mock posh tone but I could tell he meant it but I couldn't see what would make him say that because all I had done was put on my pair of pants that weren't covered in paint and a red shirt but I didn't argue "Well you not too bad yourself Paddy."

He looked to me amused "Well thank you but where did the Paddy come from?" I punched him playfully in the arm "Well, I looked some stuff on Irish culture and I found out that the Irish are known as Paddy's because Irelands patron saint is called Patrick." he looked rather touched but that quickly ended because a sly smirk worthy of Hermes appeared on his face, he put his arm over my shoulders and said "In that case if you get to give me a nickname then I get to give you one... Red" he seemed rather pleased but I didn't get why "Why looking so pleased." he looked at me with a smile as we walked up to his car at last (I have a long drive way) "Your name is Rachael Elizabeth Dare so you initials are R. E. D. and that spells red plus your hair is red."

"Ahhh, I never thought of it that way." he opened the door to the passenger side of his little Alfa Mito.

* * *

><p>We pulled up to springsteins, I was happy with it because it wasn't too fancy but yet it wasn't cheap so yeah it was a good choice on his part but I won't say that out loud, as much as I like that triumphant smirk of his it can really annoy me when it's directed <em>at<em> me.

We walked inside and ordered our food, I got some curly fries, salad and a coke and Terry ordered a cheeseburger and apple juice, I had always wondered why was with him and apples because all he really ever ate and drank had something to do with apples and his necklace had an apple charm on it but had never confronted him about it before "Hey Paddy."

"Yeah?"

"What's with your obsession with apples?"

he looked thoughtful for a moment and replied "I thought you did your research Red, because Ireland has many orchards and I'm from an area in northern Ireland that is well known for its apples plus I just love the stuff."

"Ahhh, well you learn something new every day." he smiled at my comment with a nostalgic look in his eyes "Penny for your thoughts." I said

"Well that is my granddad's favourite saying, it was that or 'It's a bad day when you don't learn something new'." he said smiling at the thought.

We ate our food and he paid then we left for the cinema, once we got there he asked if I wanted any popcorn to which I said yes, he bought one large popcorn, a coke and an apple juice (guess who got what drink) we decided to watch a comedy/romance (my own choice) movie. We shared the popcorn and blushed every time we grabbed each other's hand instead of the popcorn.

At some point in the movie Terry slipped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder, happily we stayed like that for the rest of the movie, mainly because his narcolepsy took over and knocked him out cold, and when the movie ended we walked outside with our fingers entwined but the whole thing was ruined when we were confronted face to face with a hellhound bigger than Ms. O'Leary which made it pretty scary.

Terry looked livid at the hellhound, I've never seen him like this, he turned to me and said "Stand back, I don't want you to get hit." I didn't know what he meant 'cause I mean I've taken on hellhounds before but I didn't argue and stood back. He grabbed the shamrock charm on his necklace and pulled it off, as soon as he did that it started to grow and change shape in to a large golden-brown scythe and he started to spin and twirl it around his body and every so often a gust of wind would blow, I couldn't tell which, and when he finished he put back his scythe and walked towards me counting down from ten then as soon as he hit zero the hellhound let out a yelp of pain and literally fell apart then disintegrated.

I looked at him in awe at what just happened then suddenly he collapsed onto one knee panting "Gods, that takes a lot out of a guy." he managed "Sorry that thing ruined our date Red."

"Me too but don't worry about it Paddy, I still think it was brilliant." I said going over to help him up.

* * *

><p>He drove me back to my house and walked with me to the door and we stared at each other for what felt like an eternity <strong>(AN cleche much?)**, slowly we leaned closer to each and finally our lips meat and well I have to say it was bliss, his lips were surprisingly soft, we depend the kiss and his tongue brushed my bottom lip, I opened my mouth to allow him entry and our tongues were fighting for dominance when the front door of my house burst open to see my dad standing seething looking like he was ready to kill.

We broke apart feeling extremely awkward and there was a slight look of fear in Terry's eyes "Ahhh, bugger, I knew he was there but I thought he was waiting for you to come in or something." he said to me with a sigh "Well, I think it's best that I take my leave now, see ya Red."

"See ya Paddy." I said smiling like a lunatic.

**A/N sorry this chapter is so short but I had to wake up at 7am today so I lost out on 7 hours of sleep but I promise the next one will longer so lets hope my brain is awake when I go to write it. Anyway R&R please thanks ****^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Red and Green**

**A/N Hey everyone I've got chapter 3 ready so here it is Enjoy ****^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO T-T but I do own Terry O'Neil**

**Chapter Three**

**(Terry's POV)**

I was driving home thinking about Rachael hoping that her dad doesn't give her a hard time and also thinking about the amazing kiss we had shared, did I mention it was amazing. Once I got back to my apartment I want straight to bed and thanks to my narcolepsy I fell asleep fairly quickly into a rare dreamless night which I was quite thankful for.

I awoke to the sound of my mobile ringing, I picked it up failing to notice my clock said 2:30pm and answered "'Ello."

"**Hey man, how was your date last night?"** it was Percy's voice at the other end

"Percy, what are you doing called at this time in the morning?" I asked rather annoyed because I thought it was early and I hate early.

"**Uhh dude it's 2:30 in the afternoon and you haven't answered my question." **I heard Percy say.

"What! oh, uhh, it went great bar two things." I replied

"**Oh, and what would they be?"** he asked

"First, a massive hellhound attacked and second, her dad caught me kissing her but other than that it all went well." I said rather stiffly.

"**Ohhh, that's not good but anyways, wanna come to the beach with us? You can invite Rachael if you want."** he said and I could hear him smirking.

"Sure, why not?" I said perking up

Percy laughed **"Ok, see ya there."**

After Percy hung up I got up, had a shower and put on a white tee-shirt and a pair of surf-board shorts. I made a rainbow and found a _drachma_, I threw it into the rainbow and said "Iris, goddess of rainbows accept my offering and show me Rachael Dare." instantly I was standing in Rachael's room which happened to be larger than my apartment and she was lying on her bed looking board . I let out a low whistle and said "Nice room Red"

She turned her head and when she saw me, she literally jumped off her bed and ran over to greet me "Hey Paddy, good ta see ya and sorry about last night, my dad wasn't too pleased with that." she blushed lightly at the thought.

I chuckled "I hope he hasn't given you a hard time for it."

"Nah, but he's still not happy that we kissed though. I laughed

"Well now for the real reason I'm here." I said with a smile still plastered on my face "Wanna come to the beach with me Percy and Annabeth? I'll park outside your house so your da' can't kill me."

She laughed "Sure ok, pick me up in about 15 minutes." she waved her hand and the IM disappeared.

(Rachael's POV)

I got into my bikini and put on a pair of shorts, with a large tee-shirt. I ran down stairs to tell my mum were I was going, thankfully she wasn't bothered about what happened last night so she didn't complain when I mentioned Terry but just as I was about to leave my dad walked in "Rachael, where are you going?"

"Umm, I'm going to the beach with some friends." I said honestly

"Well, would you like me to take you down to the beach." he asked

I started to panic slightly "Umm, no thanks dad, one of my friends is going to pick me up."

He raised an eyebrow at me and said "Ok, then but just stay away from that Irishman." I knew he was referring to Terry but since when have I ever listened to my dad? So I just pretended to listen to him. "sure thing and two things." I said rather irritated "First, he's northern Irish and second his name is Terry but I call him Paddy because I feel like it." and with that I walked down to the street and found Terry there waiting for me.

"Hey Paddy, sorry for keeping you waiting." I said giving him a quick kiss on the lips and that caused him to blush cutely.

"I wasn't waiting long just 5 minutes so no worries." he chuckled shaking of the blush "Now then beautiful, let's go." now it was my turn to blush, half my brain thinks he did that to get me back for making me blush but the other half thinks me meant it.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the beach 10 minutes later and saw Percy and Annabeth sleeping on the beach so we decided to play a wee prank on them so we encased them in sand and put a blanket that blokes out all light making the effect that they had been buried alive.<p>

We left them to wake, we went down to the water and started to, as Terry calls it, 'muck about', our 'muck about' session ended when we heard a yell coming from on the beach and of course we burst out laughing knowing that the yell meant that Percy and Annabeth had woken up, we walked up to help them out of their 'trap'. As soon as we got them free, we ran for lives while laughing our heads off.

When they calmed down we played a game of volleyball, the teams were Terry against the rest of us seeing as he has power over wind and the air.

In the middle of our game a group of people walked up to us and they weren't a group of surfer jerks either, they were none other than our friends from camp half-blood. Jason, Piper, Leo, The Stolls, Drew (she not so much of a friend more of just someone we know) Nyssa, Grover and Nico.

"Hey guys, what ya doin' here?" asked Percy.

"Well 3 reasons." said a smiling Jason.

"First, We're not gonna let you have all the fun here." started Piper

"Second, we hear that there is a new demigod here." said Grover.

"And finally, it's the only time Chiron is gonna let all of us out of camp at once." concluded Leo with a stupid grin.

"So is he the new demigod?" asked Drew looking at Terry who had a mischievous look on his face "_Sea, sin liom. Tá mé ag Terry_."** (A/N Irish for Yeah, that's me. I'm Terry)** everyone stared at him in confusion and we (Percy, Annabeth, Terry and I) burst out laughing "Come on Paddy, that's just mean." I managed.

"So does he speak English?" asked Travis Stoll still looking confused.

"Yes I do, sorry 'bout that, it was too good an opportunity to miss." Terry said once he calmed down.

"By the way, what kind of name is Paddy." Nico asked "It isn't, that's a nickname Red gave." Terry stated pointing at me "Like I said, my name is Terry."

Drew walked up to Terry and put a hand on his chest and said "Well Terry, would you like to go for a walk and '_talk_'." at that instant my anger boiled but I didn't let it got the better of me, I think Terry noticed because he stepped away from Drew, walked over to me, put an arm around my waist and said "Nope, sorry, I think I'll stay with my girlfriend for now." and as soon as he finished his sentence his narcolepsy hit and he collapsed.

Everyone gasp but I just chuckled lightly "I think we had better get him to a hospital." said Nyssa sounding worried "No, don't worry, the guy has narcolepsy." said Annabeth clearly amused at the fact she had said roughly the same thing a month earlier.

We dragged him over to the side and I waited beside him while everyone else went back and picked teams for volleyball, they picked who's team me and Terry would be in but none of us ( Me, Percy and Annabeth) told them that he was a son of Aeolus so he ended up on a team with me, Leo, Nyssa, Travis and Grover.

When Terry woke up he joined in and didn't hesitate to show off his powers over the wind, but the end of the game everyone bar me, Percy and Annabeth were crowding round him asking him who his godly parent was. "Ok, just calm down, my dad is Aeolus." everyone gasped at the news "Are you serious?" asked one awestruck Jason.

"Nope, I'm serious." said Terry failing to keep a straight face.

"Ok guys I think you should go report back to Chiron because it's getting late and you don't wanna get back after curfew." said Annabeth

"Yeah, as usual your right Annabeth." sighed Leo rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well then we better get going." said Connor

"See you later then." Grover as they walked back towards camp half blood and we decided to go home as well, Annabeth went with Percy and I went with Terry.

We reached the outside gate of my home, I gave Terry a kiss before getting out of the car and headed towards my house. When I walked inside I saw my dad standing in the hall red in the face with anger.

**A/N HAHAHAHA worlds worst cliffy but a cliffy nonetheless so the more reviews I get the faster I update the next chapter so R&R thanks ****^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red and Green**

**A/N Ok everyone I here is chapter four of my wee PJO story and I'm pleased to say that I have gotten a good response on my story so far and I hope that keeps up. I might not update this story for a day or two because I'm working on a Perlia story and I hope to have that up today but anyways Enjoy ****^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but I do own Terry O'Neil (Paddy)**

**Chapter Four**

(Rachael POV)

Last time

_We reached the outside gate of my home, I gave Terry a kiss before getting out of the car and headed towards my house. When I walked inside I saw my dad standing in the hall red in the face with anger_.

'_Oh gods, this isn't good.'_ I thought to myself looking at the anger pouring off him in torrents "Umm, hi?" I said which just made him look even angrier at me "What did I tell you about seeing that _Irishman_." he spat out the last word like it was poison which in turn annoyed me because I don't like anyone bad mouthing my boyfriend.

"And what have I told you his name is?" I said in pissed off voice. "And besides what's wrong with him?"

"The guy is Irish and they can't be trusted." my dad said in a forced calm voice, that made me snap but I managed to keep my voice low "Oh really because I can't seem to stop trusting him because He has done nothing but care for me."

"I tell you, he's gonna get drunk and he'll break your heart." I looked at him doubtfully "We'll just have to wait and see won't we?"

"When he hurts you, don't come crying to me." and with that he stormed off and I was left fuming over what he had said.

(Two weeks later, school dance(Still Rachael POV))

It had been since I had my argument with my father and unlike what he thought me and Terry were still going on strong, we had been out on more dates (thankfully not interrupted by monsters) and it was finally the night of the end of year dance then tomorrow we would be off to camp half-blood for the summer.

Annabeth and I had been out getting ready and by that I mean, we picked out dresses, bought shoes et certa. I bought a red strapless dress that went to just above my knees while Annabeth got a slivery dress with gems on it and it went to half way down her shins. Percy and Terry would be picking us up separately to take us to the dance but to our surprise they arrived at the same time, as it turned out they put their money together and rented out a limo and a good one at that.

We (Annabeth and I) walked down the stairs of my house into the living room where Terry and Percy were waiting. Then we walked in and when Terry and Percy saw us their jaws dropped farther than was natural, both me and Annabeth had to fight back from laughing our heads off.

We walked outside and it was our turn to have our jaws drop when we saw the limo but only Terry and Percy failed at hiding their laughter, we punched them in the arm. As we walked towards the limo Terry whispered in my ear "I must be the luckiest guy in the world, Red." I giggled "Oh really Paddy and why would be?" but I already knew the answer "Well, two things; first you're the most beautiful girl ever and second, I'm going out with you." I blushed but quickly recovered and gave him a cheek in thanks.

When we arrived at our school, we got out of the limo then Terry offered his arm to me which I gladly took. We walked into the gym hall which had been decorated nicely for the dance. Thankfully Terry was a lot like me in these situations, do a minimal amount of dancing and spend the rest of the time sitting at the side listening to the music or sharing the occasional kiss, I would never admit this out loud but I honestly preferred the latter option.

Half way through the song became a slow dance, Terry stood up and offered me his hand "May I have this dance Red?" he said in a mock posh voice, I giggled "Yes, you may." I replied in a similar voice and took his hand. We walked to the dance floor and started dancing to the slow music. "Paddy I must say this has been one of the best nights of my life." I said to him which he responded with a smile "Oh is that so and what could I do to make it better?"

"Well, let me think...Oh, I know." I said and dragged him outside, he caught on when we walked outside, we leaned closer together and our lips and soon enough we were having a full on make-out session. We broke apart gasping for air 3 minutes later, staring into each other's eyes **(A/N Major cliché)**his light green eyes looked so hardened and tough like saying 'I went to Hades and survived so I'm not letting you near my heart' but so kind and soft at the same time**. **He leaned in an kissed the nape of my neck then whispered in my ear "I don't know about you but I love you." my brain switched off with just three word repeating in my head _'I love you'_ but as soon as I snapped out of it my response came naturally to me,

"I love you too, Paddy" after that the rest of the night was a blur of happiness for the both of us.

(The next day)

I woke up the annoying sound off my alarm clock, I stood up groggily after switching off my alarm (really I threw it at the wall) and went and got showered and dressed. I was eating my breakfast when I got a text message from Terry, **You better hurry if you planning on going to camp**, I realised that I had forgotten that I was heading to camp half-blood today so I texted him back saying, **I know but how we gettin' there?** after I sent it I started to pack my bags which didn't take long because I only needed one.

Terry sent me one last text, **I'm taking you there Red and I'm waiting outside now**, I grabbed my bag and ran down stairs only to be stopped by my father "And where do you think you're going?"

"Um, summer camp."

"And how do you plan on getting there?" he crossed his arms

"I'm going with my boyfriend and as a matter of fact he's waiting outside now." he looked outside and saw Terry's Mito.

He scowled and said "Fine but I still don't like him." I rolled my eyes at him and went outside to meet Terry.

"Mornin' Red, I see you looking beautiful as always." he smiled at me, I had gotten used to him calling me things like_ beautiful _and _good looking_ "You ready to go?" he asked me and my reply was "Yup and I can't wait to get there." he grinned at me happily "Well it shouldn't take more than, oh I dunno... 5 seconds." I stared at him puzzled, I mean who wouldn't? "And what do you mean by that?"

He grinned even wider "Well in all my spare time I've been meeting up with Percy and Annabeth to practice teleporting but only me and Percy can do it because it only works in the sky, sea and air and I've finally mastered it with two people." at that point I was confused and awed at the same time "Whoa back up a second, so does that mean you and Percy can teleport using air or water?" he nodded still smiling like an idiot (but tell him I thought that) "And you can teleport with two people." he nodded again.

I stood staring at him for a second and then ran up to him and gave him a hug "That's so awesome!" I exclaimed but when I let go we weren't in NYC anymore, in fact we were in camp half-blood and most camps who saw us arrive were staring at us in a similar way to how I stared at Terry just moments before hand, said person chuckled "You know it's not polite to stare."

Nobody seemed to know what to do, so they did the natural thing and raised their weapons, both Terry and I were kinda shocked at this but it was understandable why they did this, how would you react if you saw some random guy and a friend of yours just appear out of nowhere?

Chiron walked up to us with a small smile planted on his face "Ah, I was told that we were expecting a new camper to arrive, may I ask, what is your name?" Terry and I looked at each other then back at Chiron "My name is Terry O'Neil and my godly parent is Aeolus." Chiron smiled a bit wider and put out his hand for Terry to shake "Well, we haven't had a child of Aeolus in a while but sadly we don't have a cabin for you."

Terry just smiled "It's ok Chiron, I'll sleep outside and I know a way to keep the harpies." Chiron nodded then turned to me "Ah, Rachael do you have your things." I looked down at my hands to find them empty, I turned to Terry "Hey Paddy, can you get my bag for me." he kissed me on the head and replied "I'll be back in 3 seconds. 3 seconds he teleported back with my bag in hand "Here ya are Red." I took my bag and gave him a quick hug "Thanks."

Terry turned back to Chiron "Well, do you have a Soccer pitch?" Chiron shook his head "We have never needed one." Terry sighed "Well if you don't mind, I'm going down to the pier to have a kick about and anyone who wants to join in feel free." and with that he walked off pulling a soccer ball from his bag.

Once I had gotten unpacked and got settled down, I went to the pier to check up Terry and make sure he didn't get himself in trouble but as I got closer I saw Clarisse and some of her cronies from the Ares cabin walking up to him, and worryingly Clarisse had he spear maimer with her.

(Terry POV)

I was on the pier practising football (or soccer) when I felt a change in air pressure (I can do that being a son of Aeolus, it really means I know if someone is coming near me) I guessed it was about 4 largely built people and one person farther behind. I looked up and saw four largely built people walking towards me with their weapons out.

I sighed "Can I help you?" a girl holding a spear walked forward and said "Yes, you can by helping us practise."

I got hand over my necklace just in case "Fine, what do you need me to do?" the girl laughed like I was an amusing dog wagging its tail "Well come with us and we'll show you." she made a grab for me but I teleported up to Rachael who was watching in the distance "I don't think I've shown you what my other charm can do" I said to her, she shook her head "No you haven't."

"You'll enjoy this then." I laughed, I grabbed my apple and pulled it off, it sunk painlessly into my hand then almost instantly white and gold wing sprouted from my back. Rachael could only look at me like I was a mad man "Oh. My. Gods... That is soo cool!" I laughed again "I know, isn't it? Well, I better go and sort her out."

I flew off and then stopped to laugh at the girl who was staring with a look of shock and fear "The look on you face is priceless!" she turned red in anger then charged at me swinging her spear madly, I pulled my shamrock charm and it turned into a scythe.

We shared blow after, then she ran at me and swung her spear downwards at me but I just blocked and said "I think I'll try a bit now." she raised an eyebrow at me and I only smirked, I threw her off and jumped back. I raised my scythe above my head and twirled it around in my hands, not much later a small tornado had formed. I lowered it and the fired the tornado at the girl and it blew her into the lake.

Rachael came over and gave me a hug "I'm happy your ok, not many people can bet Clarisse on their first go." I laughed "Haha ha nice to know I'm special." Clarisse got out of the water "Is he your boyfriend or something?" she said in a mocking voice, some of her siblings snickered "Yes, yes in fact he is." Rachael replied

"Oh." Clarisse looked sheepish at Rachael's answer, I chuckled "You got her there Red." she kissed me on the cheek "Well, that's what I'm best at."

"Haha, got me there." I winked at her.

**A/N sorry for updating so late but I was busy with homework and stuff but I have 2 weeks off school so I'll update more then. Thanks**** ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Red and Green**

**A/N sorry I haven't updated in a while... been busy with family get togethers and other stories like 'Cheeseburgers and cookies' plus I'm planning another story which is OCxOC. I'm not the best at long chapters like others but I'll make them as long as possible. There's only one thing left to say... ENJOY ****^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO but thankfully I own Terry O'Neil (Paddy)**

**Chapter Five**

(Rachael POV)

The next day after Terry's _little_ skirmish with Clarisse had finished and she had hulled her sorry ass back to the Ares cabin, we took a walk into the forest (after all capture the flag was next Friday so he needed to learn the forest) I showed him Zeus's fist ('Or dung hill' as Terry calls it which only caused Zeus to get angry) Then we walked along the river and then the conch horn blew signalling lunch.

"Come on Paddy, we're gonna be late and if your late then it's gonna fricking **(A/N my favourite word)** awkward so move your lazy ass!" I yelled back to him as he stood up from a narcoleptic nap in the river "Right, right, I'm movin', I'm movin'!" he called back. Our relationship is so nice, main because I'm the one giving the orders.

We entered the dining pavilion just as everyone way making offerings to the gods, I noticed an extra table had been added (obviously for Terry) we made our offerings and sat at the Aeolus table together. Near the end of lunch the Stoll brothers came to us from the Poseidon table and sat down "So, Terry would you like to be on our team for capture the flag because the Hermes and Demeter cabins are the captains and we already have the Athena and Poseidon cabin on our team so we'd like to have you on our team." said Travis.

"And if you want we could negotiate terms on which you would join our team." Added Connor and as if on cue Katie Gardiner from the Demeter cabin came running over "No fair I didn't get a chance to talk to him." She pouted.

Connor smirked "First come, first serve. That's the rules and always has been so if you would so kindly leave us to our negotiations." Katie crossed her arms and pouted even more "Wow everyone hold up, I haven't agreed to anything yet." said Terry waving his hands to calm everything down slightly "I'm not picking side just yet so come back tomorrow and we'll see 'cause right n..." his voice trailed off as he fell onto the table with a loud _thump_. Everyone in the dining pavilion looked in our direction, me, Connor, Travis, Annabeth, Percy and even Mr. D burst out laughing at the awkward position on my boyfriend. "I think we should bring him to the infirmary to make sure he's alright." someone from the Apollo cabin called out.

"Nah, he has narcolepsy so this happens a lot." I called back to them.

He woke up 2 hours later saying "Where's my waffle?" I burst out laughing at his stupidity, he was meant to be at sword training but his excuse not to go and spend time with me was "In sword training to train with a sword not a scythe." I must admit it was a pretty good excuse even Chiron had trouble arguing against, the only thing he could say was "It doesn't matter, you need to train."

After that we walked to archery but he didn't learn anything there because he kept cheating by using his powers over the air pressure to direct the arrows to the bulls eye, after lunch he had to go to Greek speaking class but that didn't help much either because any time Malcolm (Annabeths' half-brother) asked Terry to say something in Greek, he spoke in Irish which both confused and annoyed Malcolm to the extreme and caused me to laugh my head off because it was just plain mean.

All the troubles started when Terry had to go to extra sword training (Chiron's punishment for missing out on the earlier class) with the Aphrodite cabin because that meant Drew would be there and she is nothing but trouble when it comes to guys like Terry.

After Percy (who was taking the class as usual) explained some new techniques to try out got them (me being a mortal and all so I couldn't join in just yet because I'm still in the lower level of the class *Pout*) pair up and to my annoyance, Drew was paired off with Terry.

"Please go easy on me Paddy, I'm not good with a sword." said Drew obviously charmspeaking Terry who just nodded looking really annoyed then readied his scythe. Drew ran at him thinking that her charmspeaking had worked but thankfully it didn't so Terry just teleported behind her and held his scythe to her neck and whispered something in her ear, I wish I knew what he was saying (I'm bloody annoyed at that.)

(Terry POV)

When Rachael and I got to the sword fighting arena, Percy showed us some awesome new techniques with a sword but I wasn't listening because I use a scythe and the only thing a sword and scythe have in common is the hurt if hit by the sharp end. We paired off and I got stuck with Drew, that Aphrodite girl from the beach who tried to get me go with her and forget Rachael, we got into our fighting stances "Please go easy on me Paddy, I'm not good with a sword." she said to me but something about her voice was very tempting. I ignored it because over the years I've learned the hard way that the only time you should go easy on someone is if they are a beginner other than that you deserve to lose.

She ran at me getting her sword ready for a swing but I simply teleported behind her then held the blade of my scythe to her neck and whispered into her ear "Never try and separate me and Rachael again or you'll pay dearly for it and only Rachael calls me Paddy." so I left it at that and teleported up to where Rachael was sitting "So, what did you say to her?" was the first thing she said to me.

"What? No 'hi, I'm glad your alright' or 'I missed you, did you miss me?" I said in mock hurt, Rachael failed at suppressing a smile so she just hit me in the arm "I'm gonna report you for child abuse." she laughed a bit "Ok, sorry. But what did you say to her?"

"I said not to try anything that would split us up or called me Paddy, happy now Red?" she smile with a look of relief on her face "Always."

We walked up to the dining pavilion for dinner and annoyingly **(A/n ok now I know I'm putting annoying and words like it in a lot so don't point it out)** the millisecond I walked in the Stolls and Katie Gardiner came straight up to me with expectant looks on their faces "Umm, hi?" I said awkwardly.

"So, who's team are you in?" asked Katie "We need to know now because all the other cabins have been taken, you're the only one left." she started tapping her foot impatiently, I me myself doing an impression of Matt Smiths doctor who (It only happens when I'm trying to make a difficult decision) "Well, um, I... ah... I think I'll go with the Stolls but only because Annabeth and Percy are on their team, any question? Good, didn't think so, now food." I walked to my table and sat down on a cloth seeing Katie livid and Travis, Connor snickering "By the way Travis, Connor." I said "What kind of glue." I said it loud enough for everyone in the hall to hear.

"What do you mean by that?" Clarisse called over from the Ares table "Well my violent idiotic friend." I started in a Sherlock Holmes voice "You are glued to your seats by those to morons over there." when I finished the Stoll brothers burst out laughing.

I turned to the pair "By the way, you two may wanna run as fast as you can before I unleash the camp on you." their faces turned to shock "I'll give you five seconds." they turned and ran, I got out my scythe and freed everyone and let them chase the Stolls for the night, even Chiron and Mr. D were chasing them.

Rachael walked over to me laughing her head off "That's one way to clear a hall." she said when she calmed down. I set a clothe down for Rachael to sit on and we enjoyed our dinner in peace while listening to the music of Travis and Connor being mauled by the campers, Chiron and Mr. D.

**A/N once again sorry for not updating for ages but I hoped you enjoyed and I promise the next chapter will be up tomorrow. thanks ****^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Red and Green**

**A/N Hey everyone this is chapter six of my story and I want say I'm rubbish at keeping promises so please don't forget to R&R. thanks and please enjoy**** ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Me: say it!**

**Percy: No!**

**Me: Why?**

**Percy: Because I'm being kept here against my will!**

**Me: ok you can go when you say it.**

**Percy: about time... He doesn't own this series in any way but he does own Terry O'Neil**

**Chapter Six**

(Terry POV)

The week went by rather smoothly (other than Drew flirting with me and Clarisse trying to get back at me) so it was Friday or more precisely capture the flag day, but I'm not too worried because we had the Athena and Poseidon cabins on our side along with Morpheus and Hecate which in my opinion is really good.

Annabeth planned out attack (it's only natural) on the other team and it was surprisingly simple, me and Percy stand by the lake and defend while the rest of them attack and over whelm the opposition. Before you go thinking it sucks because you're only leaving two people behind to defend and they're nowhere near the flag but that's where you're wrong because Percy will be near water so he'll be stronger and I'll make a wind barrier so as not to let them through.

We all set up in our positions and waited for the conch, when it blew everyone on our team ran towards the river while Percy waited in the river, I waited in a tree with Rachael (Yes she is allowed on the battle field but just not join in. I felt a change in pressure as some Ares kids ran down the right flank "I gotta go, some buggers think they can get past." I whispered into Rachael's ear "Go get 'em for me Paddy." she replied.

I smiled and teleported right in front of them, they looked at me like I had just made water burn "Well, well, well you think you can get past me?" I smirked, the small group of Ares kids put on a brave face and charged, at the last second I teleported (gods it's really addictive) behind them and they all slammed straight into my barrier. Percy teleported to the area of river I was at and burst out laughing "Haha, that's one of the funniest things ever, ha-ha." he managed "Shouldn't you be on look out?" I asked holding back my own laughter.

"Well judging by how well your barrier is working I doubt I'm needed." he said, Rachael walked up to us "You have no idea how true that is because as soon as Percy teleported away Clarisse and a group of Ares and Apollo kids tried to pass on trough, I told them there was a barrier there but they didn't listen and now all of them are unconscious just like those ones." I smirked at the thought of their stupidity but it was short lived when we heard cheering from on down the river.

We teleported (I took Rachael of course) down to where everyone on my team was celebrating (Teleporting is really addictive... or have I said that before) like mad, Annabeth ran up to Percy, kissed him and then pulled him into a hug then she walked up to me "Good work greeny, that barrier of yours is pretty effective."

I smiled "Oh yeah that reminds me." The next thing I know I'm lying on a bed in the infirmary, I could hear someone sobbing lightly from the other side of the door, it could only be Rachael, I heard another voice talking to her "It's ok Rachael, he's gonna be fine." I instantly recognised as Annabeths' voice "I know but I can't help but worry because the way he fell, it just made him look like he was really ill." Rachael sobbed even more.

I got up and went to the door and opened it, I spotted Rachael looking at me like I was a ghost, I walked over to her and knelt down and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back crying into my shoulder "Shhh, it's ok, everything's fine." I said comfortingly while rubbing the back of her head. When she finally calmed down, I ignored the Apollo cabin, who were telling me to go lie down and rest some more, and went with Rachael down to the pier and sat there talking and eventually we both dozed off.

We awoke to the sound of Percy and Annabeth calling our names "We're over here!" Rachael called back, seconds later Annabeth and Percy were running down to the pier like crazy "Are you okay? We've been looking all over for you two." said Annabeth after she caught her breath.

"We've been down here for about... well I'm not too sure because we kinda fell asleep but that shouldn't surprise you if you've known me this long." I said "Why? What's going on?" Percy and Annabeth exchanged glances "Well we thought you'd run off somewhere but that doesn't matter now." I looked at Rachael and she was just as puzzled as me "well now that we are pretty much confused, I'm going to the sword arena for some practise." I started to walking the direction on the sword fighting arena then the lunch horn blew and I turned almost instantly toward the pavilion "Right after food." everyone chuckled and we walked to the dining pavilion.

After I got a bacon sandwich and an apple I walked down to the sword arena and started slashing dummies with my scythe I decided to call _taobh-Slais_ which is Irish for side-slash, I was there for half an hour and I was rather enjoying myself until a certain daughter of Aphrodite walked into the arena. "What do you want Drew?" I asked feeling her presence change the air pressure, she giggled annoyingly "I just came to talk, is there anything wrong with that?" I sighed _'I'm too nice for my own good.'_ I thought to myself "Alright then what do you want to talk about?"

"why do you hang out with Rachael?" I was shocked at first but I started to grow angry "Well for one thing she's is my girlfriend and another thing, she's a hell of a lot better than you in every way." she looked slightly taken aback by my comment but got over it quickly "Well in my opinion you should be dating someone like me, not someone as ugly or lame as Rachael." I could tell she was charmspeaking me (I've come across someone like that in the past) but I just snapped but instead of yelling my head off like any other person I kept my voice deadly calm "Well, in my opinion you're the lame, ugly one because you have none of the qualities that make Rachael beautiful in every way." she took a step back and I don't blame her because my tone freaked even me.

"Like what." she had a stubborn look on her face "well I'll give you three reasons. First; She's kind, I'm not even sure you know the meaning of the word. Second; she respects people, another you don't know the meaning off and thirdly; she likes me for who I am, a lazy, apple obsessed, narcoleptic, idiot not because I look good." I suddenly realised that Drew and I weren't the only ones in the stadium, as it turns out I was so pissed off I failed to realise that Rachael, Percy, Annabeth, Nico and one other were sitting in the bleachers and obviously Drew didn't see them because she came right up to me and kissed me, almost instantly everyone in the stands had pulled Drew off me and Rachael slapped her around the face them without a word turned to me and gave me a rib crushing hug "Nice to see you too Red." I chuckled "How long were you there?" she let go off me.

"Long enough to see you put Drew in her place and do you really think that?" "I meant every word of it even when I called myself a lazy, apple obsessed, narcoleptic, idiot." she laughed lightly, I realised how much I loved her laugh, "You can say that again." I smirked "Okay then, I'm a lazy..." she cut me off with punch to the arm "I didn't mean it literally paddy!" we laughed and Drew just looked pissed which made us laugh more.

I turned to the group and saw a tallish black haired, blue eye punk rock girl with her hand intertwined with Nico's "So Nico, who's you girlfriend." I said with a smirk, they blushed madly "umm, this is... Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, she just recently left the hunters..." I looked at her and smiled politely. I put out my hand and did something extremely wise... made myself levitate and hold Rachael's hand, she took my hand and shacked it then Rachael let out a yelp. Thalia, Nico, Percy and Annabeth looked puzzled and I was laughing my head off while Rachael chased me with my scythe. "How did you do that?"**(A/N WARNING SCIENCE CONTENT!)** asked Percy once Rachael calmed down (By that I mean, she floored me and I still have th scars to prove it) "Do you want a physics lesson?" everyone bar Annabeth, who nodded, shook their head, I sighed "Fine, everyone but Annabeth plug your ears when Thals grabbed my hand I used my powers to levitate and I held Rachael's hand so I didn't feel the shock but Red did. I'm sure you know the details."

* * *

><p>We took a walk around camp for a while before going our separate ways until dinner, Percy and Annabeth went to the beach, Nico and Thalia went into the forest and Rachael and I went to my tree (The tree where I sleep (don't ask where I get changed...)) to talk for a while. "So, what did Drew say to get you so angry?" asked Rachael, I scratched my chin "She said that I was too good for you and was meant to be with her. And that's putting it politely." Rachael's mouth fell open and her emerald green eyes filled with anger "That bitch, I'm glad I slapped her!" I chuckled "So am I, remind me never to get on your bad side" she stared at me with a raised eyebrow "You look so cute but badass at the same time right now, I love how you can do that Red." She blushed lightly.<p>

After that we talked about random thing then dozed off as usual but woke with a start when the dinner bell went, half way through dinner Annabeth stumbled through the door bruised and battered "They've taken Percy, Thalia and Nico..." and with that she passed out, the hole Apollo cabin ran to her and took her to the infirmary. Everyone way too shocked to move until Mr. D broke the silence with a slightly amused tone "Looks like we need a quest... any takers?"

**A/N Muwahahahahahahahaha cliffy kinda, am I evil or what? I'll update soon and sorry about all the fluffiness in this chappie but it had to be done. Now I have some instructions for you to follow if you want me to update faster. First; put your hand on your mouse, second; click on those blue words at the bottom of the screen that say 'Review this chapter' and Third; tell me what you think and what you'd like to see in the next chapter. thanks ****^_^**


End file.
